Devices for the contamination-free docking of flexible containers are well known from the prior art, for example from EP 1 656 311 B1, which is incorporated herein by reference. Known devices, however, consist mostly of a plurality of elements which are complex to combine in order to connect a flexible container to a flange or another container in a manner that is as environmentally tight as possible. The flexible container here is clamped between at least two elements. The clamping may assisted by an auxiliary device, for example by an encircling clamping ring which encompasses the elements together.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a simple method for connecting two flexible containers, wherein the simplest possible devices are to be used. In particular the aim is for two open tubular film ends having the same diameter to be reversibly connected to one another as tightly as possible with the lowest possible outlay.